It's No Use, It's not meant to be
by Nine9 Lives
Summary: In Feudal Japan war plagued the country. Fearing enemies The Master has his only daughter engaged to the Heir of the Shion clan in to form an alliance between the two clans. However after assassination attempts on his daughter the master hires a Ronin by the name of Megurine Luka, to unwillingly protect his daughter, but soon she begins falling for the princess. Miku x Luka, KaiMei
1. Chapter 1

"Is Miku ok?" The master rubbed the sleep from his eyes

"She's fine my lord. Luckily we managed to stop the ninja before he could harm her." Kiyoteru informed

"How did our guards not stop the assassin sooner?" The master demanded to know

"Who ever this ninja was, they were professional" Kiyoteru Stated "They ninja managed to kill at least 4 of the castle guards"

"Do we not know who ordered this assassination?" The master asked

"No lord the assassin left no trace." Kiyoteru responded "Our enemies are many my lord, it could have been anyone"

The master sighed "You may leave now Kiyoteru"

"Yes my lord" Kiyoteru spoke before leaving the room

"My daughter must stay unharmed before the wedding" The master turned to his advisor Gakupo

"I have the best gaurds watching her my lord" Gakupo turned to the daimyo

"They are not good enough!" The master declared

"Then what is it you propose my lord?" Gakupo questioned

"I need someone to watch my daughter who is willing give their life for her, someone who is a skilled and Honorable warrior." The Daimyo responded "Find someone worthy of that candidate"

"Yes sire" Gakupo bowed leaving the Daimyo to rest"

* * *

**The next Morning**

Miku Gripped the katana and brought it down quickly striking

"Miku!"

The teal haired girl jumped as she looked her brother Mikuo who was watching Miku. "You can't just run off on your own Miku! You were almost killed remember?!"

"I wish that people would stop telling me that!" Miku Yelled.

Miku had had enough of everything. The wedding, getting married to some guy that she didn't even know, the fact of everyone wanting her to be the princess they wanted. It wasn't as if Miku wanted to be a samurai or a ninja or even a simple ashigaru, she just wanted to be able to fight, it was a good way to vent her anger, but no one would train her because she was the Daimyo's daughter not his son like Mikuo was.

"Come along Miku and leave the weapon" Mikuo commanded.

Miku Placed the weapon away and followed her brother leaving the castle dojo.

"Listen Miku" Mikuo explained "I know it seems as if we are being overprotective of you but it's just that we don't want you see you get hurt. I mean Kaito wouldn't be to happy if fiancee was to get hurt now would he?"

Miku just cursed under her breath.

"Mikuo!" One of the castle maids call out

"Huh what is it Yukari?" Mikuo asked

"It's Megurine Luka she's been arrested and they're bringing her here right now!" Yukari Told the prince

"Forgive me Miku but I must leave" Mikuo turned to leave before his sister grabbed her.

"No" Miku spoke "I'm coming with you!"

"Fine." Mikuo gave in "But make sure you stand behind me, father would be livid if he knew I let you in the throne room while there was someone dangerous there."

Miku nodded and followed her brother

"Mikuo there is something I am wondering" Miku told

"What is Miku?" Mikuo asked

"Who is this Luka woman and why is she so important?" Miku questioned

"You don't know?" Mikuo sighed "Megurine Luka was wolf samurai, a group dedicated to protecting the crypton temple. They were soldiers that were more trained and more skillful then any in all of Japan. The samurais pushed themselves further then was possible for many men or woman and they fought until their last breath to protect the temple. Legend said their skills were gifted from the gods. However though the Crypton temple was in the Shion territory and they grew weary of the Wolf samurais, they accused them of planning an uprising against them and ordered to have them all killed. They Wolf samurais were out numbered 10 to 1 they could not stand up to the size of the Shion's army. Each one of the Samurais where killed and the temple burned down, but Luka managed to survive. She would have fought to her death if she had not be left unconsidered by a falling building. Many believed Luka would have chosen to kill herself after the battle but she chose revenge and killed Zeito Shion the one who led the attack on the castle as as cutting down at least a hundred of his men"

"But what is she doing here now?" Miku asked

"I don't know" Mikuo shrugged entering the throne room. Miku took place With Mikuo standing in front of her.

Miku watched as two Ashigaru who helped the Pink haired woman who was bleeding all over her face.

"Where was she?" The master asked

"We found her down in the forest near the river" Teto one of the Ashigaru explained

"Can she stand?" The master asked

"I'm fine" Luka pushed the two Ashigarus away

"Megurine Luka you've made quite a name for yourself" The master folded his arms " So tell me, why did you surrender your self so easily? I thought you were stronger than that"

"I may be skilled but I am not stupid" Luka clutched her ribs in pain "My body is covered in cuts and injuries. If I tried to fight I would not stand a chance"

"I could easily hand you over to the Shion clan so, why did you chose to come here?" The Master questioned

"Because I know that you do not agree with what the Shion clan did to my people" Luka wiped the blood from her mouth "You just refuse to speak out because you fear you will not gain your alliance with them. You know they were killed in cold blood"

"Take Megurine away and watch over her" The master ordered causing the guards to size the weak Luka "I will decide what to do with you later."

As Luka was dragged away Miku stared at the the pink girl who in return looked into the eyes of the teal haired girl before she was forced to leave. Miku felt sorry for the girl in that one moment she saw the pain in the Pinkette's eyes.

Mikuo turned to his sister

"Miku return to your room I need to speak with father" Mikuo informed his sister before she turned to leave.

Miku stood by the door and listened in.

"I am do not know to do with her" The master placed his hand on his face

"Father we cannot risk our relationship with Shion clan over this woman, we must hand her over to the Shion" Mikuo insisted

"If we are to hand her over your people will not appreciate it my lord" Guakpo advised "Many see her as a hero"

"No" The master sighed "My son is right she must be handed over to the Shion. I cannot damage my relationship with them over this she is a criminal she must pay for her crime"

Miku yanked the sliding door open and entered the room

"How can you say that father!" Miku yelled

"Miku!" The Master stared at his daughter

"Luka is the one who has suffered, we cannot hand her over. They'll kill her!" Miku moved to face her father

"Miku this is not your decision to make!" Master told

"What if my lord?" Guakpo Began "We use Luka to help aid the Shion in order to return the debt?"

"What do you mean Guakpo?" Mikuo asked

"Well my lord you said that you needed someone honorable and skillful to protect Miku right?" The adviser continued "What if Luka was to protect your daughter for her marriage to Kaito?"

The master looked at Guakpo then back to his daughter "Very well if she agrees then we will not hand her over to the Shion clan but she must be willing to protect Miku every second of the day.

Miku smiled turning to leave "Thank you father"

"Miku we will speak about this later." The Daimyo informed Miku before she left

* * *

Ok Before I go any further I need to go all History on everyone.

During the Sengoku period of Japan or the Feudal era, Many of the Clans who severed the Shogun had private armies that they used to fight between each other to become the ruler of all Japan.

**Shogun -** The ruler of Japan. Similar what the emperor of Japan is today

**Sengoku period** - Mid 15th century to the early 17th century

**Ashigaru - **Foot soldiers. Basic grunts who were lower class soldiers.

**Daimyo -** Samurai Lords and were the leaders of the various Japanese Clans.

**Ronin - **A Samurai who had no lord or master, Most likely because their Master died or they chose not to serve anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka fought her way through the masses of soldiers in the Shion army, cutting down anyone of the soldiers in her way. But it seemed no matter how many she killed there was another soldier who would replace them only to meet the same fate. Luka had seen too many fall from the wolf Samurais and the Shion's army she just hoped it would end but it would be impossible to stop so soon.

Luka knew that the Wolf samurai could not hold the temple there just too many soldiers. But still the wolf samurai would persist until they were all killed.

Eventually the Ashigaru she eventually grew tired and ran scared they could not match the wolf samurais. Luka knew it would only be a matter of time before they were fighting another samurai or Ashigaru unit from the Shion's army but for now they could rest.

She stared back at the Samurais. They were only 20 in their group but there many others fighting all around the temple. For now they could rest.

Luka moved the unit up to the gate. It would be easier to defend but Luka journey was cut short by the explosion a group of bomb. Luka was thrown back by the explosion, She hit the ground hard, her body was screaming in pain. Luka looked at the Samurais the others had not been as lucky as her the bombs had killed each one of them. Luka could not take the pain any long and she passed out.

* * *

Luka Awoke starring around the room,

_'Oh right'_ Luka realized she remembered she was in the Hatsune Clan's castle. Luka rested her hands onto her head and sighed. Every night her dreams re imagined the battle,she remembered all their faces how they were in pain how they all suffered.

"Oh good your awake" Luka turned to the green haired doctor "How are the injuries?"

"They're healing I guess" Luka answered

"Hmm" Gumi inspected the injuries "Your body seems to have healed fast. You should be fine within at least a week."

"Thank you for your help" Luka thanked

"It's fine" Gumi smiled "Are you able to Walk?"

"I'll be fine" Luka rose to her feet. She could feel the pain be she just ignored it "I've been through worse"

"Don't push your self Luka." Gumi Warned "You could just end up injured again or much worse

"Is she awake Gumi?" Mikuo entered the room looking at the Pink haired girl "Oh good. Megurine come with me. The Daimyo wishes to speak with you."

Luka obeyed following the teal haired boy

"You are lucky to still be alive Luka" Mikuo spoke

"I don't tend to die easily" Luka could tell that Mikuo was not very fond of her

"Listen carefuly Luka, if you try anything especially against my family I wont hesitate to kill you my self." Mikuo wandered

Luka entered the throne room and looked at the Daimyo. Mikuo stood next to his father. Luka looked around the room and spotted Miku who averted her eyes away from the Ronin.

"You know of my Daughter, Miku yes?" The master informed " And you are aware of her arrangement with the Shion clan"

"I know that she is to be wed to Kaito Shion if that is what you are asking" Luka responded

"Yes, but as the fiancée to Kaito many see her to be a target and I fear that her life is at risk" The master explained "That is why I must ask you to protect my daughter"

Luka thought for a moment and glanced back up at the Daimyo. "If I refuse will I be handed over to the Shion Clan?" Luka's question was met with a simple nod from the master "Then I guess I have no choice but to accept."

"Very good." The master smiled "I trust you to watch over Miku day and night Megurine, she cannot be harmed"

"She will not be" Luka stated "I stake my life on it that no harm will come to her"

"Mikuo" The master turned to his son "Return Luka's Katana to her."

Mikuo bowed handing the sword to the pink haired girl who sheathed the weapon.

"Miku from now on you must not leave Luka's sight she must watch over you at all times understood?" The master informed his daughter

"Yes father" Miku obeyed

"Miku, Luka you may leave" The master told before the two girls left the room.

"So you are the princess?" Luka glanced at the girl "You are not quite as I imagined"

"How do you imagine me then?" Miku asked

"If I was honest It thought you would be little taller" Luka admitted

Miku glared at the Pink haired Ronin

"But you are as beautiful as I imagined" Luka smiled

"T..thank you.." Miku looked away from the Pink haired girl

* * *

"I sense you do not trust her Mikuo" The master looked at his son

"She is an outsider Father. She cannot be trusted" Mikuo turned to his father "The very fact you trust Miku's life in this stranger is questionable. What do you see in her?"

"I see the suffering. I pain of losing what she lost" The Master lowered her head "Much in way we suffered after your mother's death. Miku must have seen it too. Perhaps why she took pity on the woman"

Mikuo lowered his head

"The dinner should be prepared soon Mikuo." The Daimyo Left his seat "You should inform Miku and Luka when it is finished"

"will you not be joining us father?" Mikuo asked

"I must leave. The Shogun requests my presence and I cannot turn him down. I will return by the end of the month for Miku and Kaito's wedding" The Master replied "I expect you will cope in my absence."

"Yes father" Mikuo bowed


	3. Chapter 3

Through the sunlit Forrest both a blue haired and red haired man rode on horse back navigating across the Forrest filled Wilderness. The Blue haired man stopped at the end of the Forrest to view the landscape the Red haired man followed suite stopping his horse.

"Isn't this much better then being cooped up that Castle all day Akaito?" The Blue Man inhaled. The Red haired man stared at the Blue haired man like he was fool.

"You are naive Kaito" Akaito told

"Hey, I'm the older brother, remember?" Kaito responded

"Don't remind me" Akaito folded his arms.

Kaito stared at his Brother. Akaito was his twin, Akaito was much more mature then him but Kaito though was the first to be born, so he was rightful the heir. Kaito knew that his brother didn't hate him but he knew Akaito envied him.

"You shouldn't have left the Castle without any guards" Akaito warned

"I wanted some time alone, Brother" Kaito explained "You didn't have to come along you know"

"You are my Brother Kaito, and you know Luka is still out there" Akaito glanced over his shoulder "Shee killed Zeito and left Taito without an eye. She will not stop to kill you or myself either"

"I'm not scared of her Akaito." Kaito leaned forward "There are much scarier things in life"

"Your arrogance will be the death of you" Akaito Shook his head "Father will not be happy about you leaving either"

"Father is in Kyoto right now, he will not know I left the Castle with only you to protect me." Kaito smiled

Akaito drew his attention to the sky, watching the clouds

"We should return Home" Akaito turned back to his brother "there will be rain soon"

"Ok then." Kaito sighed, the two brothers followed the path out of the Forrest towards the castle. Kaito gazed around the plains, Someday he would have to rule these lands, he would be the one to lead his people in battle as their leader. But most of all be thought about his future wife to be.

"Hey Akaito" Kaito got the red head's attention

"Hmm? Yes brother?" Akaito Responded

"I was thinking about the whole arranged marriage thing that we have with the Hatsune clan" Kaito rode closer to Akaito

"What about it?" Akaito asked "Do you not want to marry her?"

"Well.. I've never met the girl I'm marrying." Kaito explained "The only thing I know about her is that her name is Miku"

"I'm sure you will get to know this girl" Akaito told

"Perhaps...but it seems that I have no say in this Marriage" The blue haired boy sighed "I am to become the next Daimyo. Is my choice not considered?"

Akaito turned to respond but before he was able to the two princes were stopped in their tacks by the shouting of a woman

"Go away" The woman shouted angrily "I'm not giving any of it to you"

Kaito moved closer to the sound of the woman with his brother following behind. Kaito eventually found the source of the shouting. There was a brunette woman who was clearly being harassed by a group of at least 5 Bandits.

"Hey listen lady I'm gonna be nice" One of the Bandit spoke "Hand over the bag, Now!"

"Come get it!" The girl yelled one of the Bandits grabbed the girl's arm. Distracted the Woman didn't see another one of the bandits strike the the brunette in the back of the head knocking the woman to the ground. The Woman tried to rise to her feet but was met one of the bandits hitting the woman across the face with of the handle of his Katana. The Brown haired woman kept trying to stand but each time she was knocked to the ground.

"Bandits" Akaito whispered "We should avoid them"

"What?" Kaito Glared at his brother "But... we can not leave that woman. She's in trouble!"

"She's just some peasant Kaito" Akaito attempted to convince his brother "It is not worth risking you life over that woman."

Kaito dismounted from his horse and hid behind one of the trees. Akaito sighed following his brother

"You know.." One of the Bandits crouched looking at the injured woman's face "Your pretty cute" The Bandit grinned placing his hand under the Brunette's chin

"Get away from me you pervert!" The woman spat at the man

"Urg. You Bitch" The man groaned wiping his face "I'm gonna enjoy this" The bandit placed his sword against the woman's throat

"Hey Scum bags!" Kaito shouted drawing his Katana, Akaito Doing the same "Return what you have stolan and leave the woman, and we will let you live"

"And who exactly are you two fools?" The bandits laughed

"I am Shion Kaito the heir to the Kaito Clan" Kaito informed

"Shion Kaito and I'm guessing the red haired one is Akaito" The bandit leader spoke "The Daimyo would pay good money for your return" The Bandits ran at the Shion Brothers who quickly counted the groups attacks

The Bandits were an easy opponent for the Shions. The two brothers made easy work of the bandits. One of Bandits launched his yari spear at Akaito, The bandit narowly missed the read head's body but hit into his leg.

"Argh! Fuck" Akaito yelled

"Akaito!" Kaito ran to his brother's side "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It just grazed my leg" Akaito told showing the cut on his leg

While Kaito tended to his brother a bandit attempted to attack him but Kaito reacted striking the last Bandit down.

Akaito stood up leaving his brother to approach the woman who lay slouched on a tree.

"T..Thank you" The Brunette Stared at the ground

"How are you?" Kaito Placed his hand under the girls chin to view the woman's face. The woman was bruised and cut but no matter, Kaito couldn't help but stare at how beautiful this woman was.

"Tell me ar...are you really Shion Kaito?" The Brunette asked

"The very same" Kaito smiled "You should come with us. You're hurt"

"I'll be fine" The woman attempted to stand "I need to get to the market"

"You're in no shape to walk all the way to the market" Kaito caught the girl from falling "Please come with us"

"I can't" The Brunette told.

"If you try to walk all that way you will surely be killed" Katio warned "I didn't save you just to see you killed right after"

"Ok then" The Woman gave in leaving the blue haired man carried the Girl and place her onto the back of his horse

As Kaito sat on his horse Akaito handed a bag to the blue haired man.

"Here this was what the Bandits were after" Kaito looked into the bag and saw it was filled with rice.

"Rice?" Kaito looked at Meiko

"Food has become harder to come across since the weather has become colder" Brunette Explained "Right now rice has is worth more then money."

Kaito set off towards the Castle

"Say I never asked." Katio began "What's your name?"

"It's Meiko" The Woman told.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Kaito and Meiko arrived at the castle gates with Akaito in tow. Signalling at the soldiers the gates opened to allow Kaito, Meiko and Akaito through.

"Kaito-Sama, Akaito-Sama. You were gone a while!" One of the samurai stated "What happened?"

"We had some trouble" Akaito explained "We are fine now"

As Kaito stepped his horse he found himself immediately tacked to the floor.

"Kaito! Thank god you're ok!"

Kaito eventually came to consciousness and looked up to see his sister Kaiko was the one who had glomped him to the ground.

"We're fine Kaiko. Don't get so worried" Kaito rubbed the girl's head. Ever since Zeito's death and Taito's encounter with Luka his sister had become rather worried about her brothers.

"It's..It's just you gone so long Nii-san" Kaiko sniffed

"There you are Kaiko!"

Kaito turned to see his two brothers Nigaito and Kikaito.

"Sorry Nii-san. We tried to stop her but she managed to get away from us" Kikaito tried to explain

"It's Fine" Kaito reassured.

"Where are the rest of our brothers?" Akaito stepped from his own horse

"Well Kageito and Mokaito are busy at the dojo and I don't know where Taito is." Nigaito told

"He's probably somewhere still mopping about losing his eye" Kikaito crossed his arms

"Don't be hard on Taito. He has suffered just like the rest of us. If not more" Kaito stood to his feet.

"Hey Kaito?" Nigaito tugged at his oldest brother's arm

"Hmm..yes Nigaito?" Kaito turned to his brother "What is it?"

"Who is that on your horse?" noted.

Kaito turned back to his horse a moment and remembered that he had left Meiko on the horse

"All of you return to the castle" Akaito informed

"Bu-" The Shion members tried respond but were just met with a glare from Akaito "Take her to one of the doctor Kaito I will watch the family"

Kaito watched as his red haired brother led the protesting group back to the castle. The Eldest Shion brother helped Meiko from the horse and carried her into the castle.

As they entered Meiko gaped at the beauty of the Castle.

"What is it?" Kaito noticed the expression on the face of the woman.

"It's amazing this place." Meiko practically viewed everything around her

"Really?" Kaito raised his eyebrow "I guess I've lived here for so long it's just home to me."

Meiko glared at the Prince. Here she was with a guy who practically had everything he could ever want and herself who was a poor peasant working for some farmer who barely paid her enough money to live by.

_'Oh crap. The market'_ she remembered. She was supposed to sell it at the market before she was attacked by those bandits. But Meiko knew she couldn't really go now when she was injured and especially not in the presence of her Daimyo's son.

_'Screw it'_ Meiko thought. Her job had been pissing her off for too long anyway. She was always working to the point where her fingers were practically bleeding. And for what? A crappy home that was always cold and wet and for pay that would be sensible for a child's allowance. She deserved sometime off.

Opening one of the sliding doors using his foot whilst carrying the Brunette Kaito placed Meiko on a futon in the room and check to see where the doctor was.

"Hmm. He must be away" Kaito viewed the injured woman "Never mind, those wounds don't look so bad. Stay here I'll patch them up"

Kaito left the room and returned with the bandage.

"Where are you hurt?" Kaito Asked. Meiko showed her arm which was covered in cuts.

"So..I'm guessing they were your family?" Meiko pointed out

"Yeah" Kaito wrapped the bandage around Meiko's cut arm. "You met Akaito my brother, the red haired one. The small green haired one was Nigaito and the blonde one is Kikaito. And the my darling little sister is Kaiko"

"What about the other brothers, Akaito mentioned?" Meiko questioned "What about them?"

"Well Mokaito is my brown haired brother, Kageito will normally be wearing a mask and as for Teito you can't miss him he wears an eye patch" Kaito made clear

"You certainly have a large family" Meiko cringed as the bandaged touched a sensitive cut on her arm. "Doesn't it ever feel like it gets crowded?"

"Nah I love all my brothers and my sister" Kaito smiled finishing placing the bandages on Meiko's arm. "What about you Meiko? You have any brothers or sisters?"

"I..I have a brother. Meito" Meiko responded "But I haven't heard from him in a while"

"What happened to him?" Kaito asked

"He left to join in the Shion army" Meiko gently rubbed her bandages

"How long ago exactly?" Kaito wondered

"You really like to ask questions don't you?" Meiko glared at the blue haired man

"No..I'm just curious is all" Kaito attempted to defend himself "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"I last heard from him about 3 years ago" Meiko sighed "He hasn't returned home since. He probably died in whilst in battle"

"Sorry" Kaito Apologized

"What are you apologizing for?" Meiko raised her eye brow "I guess though, I should be proud that he probably died on the battle field. That's the honorable way to die right?"

"Nii-san?" Kaiko opened the door to see her brother and a brunette in the room.

Kaikio turned her tilted her head at Meiko in confusion

"I guess I should Introduce you Meiko. This is Meiko-Chan" The blue haired Shion introduced the Brunette her raised her hand in greeting

"Nice to meet you" Kaiko immediately introduced herself to the woman"I'm Kaiko"

* * *

**A/N **

Well that was the introduction to the whole Shion Family, (well at least the ones in this story) there's probably more of them but I think that I've already included enough of them.

I should also say that I kind of got the inspiration for this Meiko and Kaito story one of my favorite Songs "Tsugai Kogarashi" that Meiko and Kaito sing, I also imagine that they'll be dressed in the same outfits from the music PV for this Fic.

**Sama - Used to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself**

**Nii-chan - Used when refering older brother**


	5. Chapter 5

As Luka entered the castle's main room Miku chatting with one of the servants, Luka noticed the teal haired boy glaring at the girl.

Luka resisted glaring back at the man but she knew that he was looking for an excuse to kill her. The chatting tealette eventually entered the room noticing that her father was nowhere in sight.

"Where is father, Mikuo?" Miku glanced at her surroundings

"He has urgent business in the capital." Mikuo sat down at the table in the center of the room before turning back to face his sister and Luka "He said that he will be back in time for your wedding"

"Oh" The tealette hung her head. It wasn't uncommon that her father would leave he was very busy man, but it still saddened her every time he left.

Both Luka and Miku took their place at the table Miku looking at the appealing food in her place, but before she could take the chance to eat it, Luka took the food from under Miku's hand and tasted it.

"Hey what are you doing?!" Miku complained staring at the pink haired woman who had just taken her food.

"Relax Princess" Luka placed the food back into Miku's place "I was only checking that the food was not poisoned. I am meant to protect you remember?"

"I see" Miku proceed to eat her meal "Thank you"

Luka glanced to the male tealette who was interrupted by his servants

"Excuse me Miku" Mikuo apologized "I must leave."

"You are lucky to have a brother so...caring" Luka watched the man leave the room

"He's way over protective" Miku turned to the pink haired girl "I wish he'd try to leave me on my own more"

"Well I'm afraid I cannot do that for you either Miku" Luka informed

Miku sat silently watching the pink haired girl eat.

"So Luka wh—" Miku attempted to make conversation with the girl before Luka cut the tealette off

"Miku before we go any further you should know I am not doing this out of kindness. It is simply to protect my own life" Luka spoke bluntly "I do not wish for a friendship between us"

Miku looked at the floor disappointed by the pinkette's announcement "But surely if you are to protect me we should know each other better."

"Miku I will only be here until you are married, you should not try to get attached to me" Luka informed

"But can't we at least talk?" Miku questioned

Luka stared at the upset girl, it was useless to resist that upset face of hers, she was clearly hurt by the Pinkette's harsh words.

"Very well" Luka sighed gaving in "What do you wish to know about me then, Miku?"

"Ermmm..." Miku rubbed her neck nervously attempting to ask a sensible question "W..what was It like being a wolf samurai?"

"It was tiring, the rules were strict and we would train every day" Luka explained "Most things were banned within the castle that were seen as weakness, Things such as relationships were strictly forbidden"

"You weren't even allowed to have a husband?" Miku tilted her head

"Yes. For us, falling in love was a weakness, so it could not be risked" Luka stated

"But now surely you should be able to have a relationships now?" The Tealette pointed out

"Miku..." Luka shot a glare at the girl "The rest of my Clan may be no more, but I am still loyal to them, even in death"

"Oh sorry Luka-chan" Miku placed her hands up in defense

_'Luka-chan?' _Luka looked back to her food "Besides I've never really cared for men. So getting married has never been an issue for me"

"Really? So you never used to dream of having the perfect wedding when you were younger?" Miku asked

"Not really." Luka stopped to drink from her cup "I spent my younger years training. There was little time to dream about anything like that"

"But isn't there anyone you ever...ya know? Liked?" Miku felt nervous wondering if what she asked was a little personal.

"There were certain...individuals." Luka looked towards the ceiling "But it was purely physical. Nothing emotional"

"Oh!" Miku's faced turned pink. Miku continued to watch the pink haired girl once again. Luka had it quite tough.

"Just remember Miku. Do not get attached to me, I will not be here for long" The pinkette remined

* * *

"Hey wake up!" 2 dark figures stood in the Forrest one of them kicking the other one awake

"Oww" The other moaned rubbing his head "What the hell? What is it?"

"It's about the princess, Miku" The first figure spoke

"What about her?" The second figure questioned

"I heard while I was scouting from one of the guards that the princess has some important woman called Megurine protecting her." The first figure informed

"Megurine? As in Megurine Luka?!" The second person panicked

"Yeah..so what?" The first person questioned

"That's that woman who killed Zeito Shion and gave Taito that eye patch!" The Second figure exclaimed "No way! We need to call this off!"

"What? Are you scared?" The first Figure teased "She doesn't seem so tough. Presides we wouldn't have to face her if you hadn't gotten spotted last time you were in the castle"

"That was not my fault!" The second figure spoke "But whatever, I'm not going. I don't have a deathwish"

"You don't come then i'll go myself" The first dark figure informed

"You can't! She'll kill you for sure!" The second person panicked

"I'm not scared of her!" The first figure told "If you don't want to help fine, but you ain't getting paid."

"Fine" The second figure gave in

"Good" The Second figure smiled "Don't worry. We're sure to kill Hatsune Miku this time!"


End file.
